Dreamland
by Numbuh28and12
Summary: Sonya can't live in reality anymore. She has her dreamland that saves her. But soon she wishes her dreamland didn't exist anymore. Songifc to Brick By Boring Brick by Paramore.


_She lives in a fairy tale_

Sonya hates to admit it but she hates the world she lives in. She doesn't want to be fighting bad guys anymore. She wants to dance around. She wants to play with her dollies. She wants to be a princess. She wants to find her prince. But she doesn't think it's going to happen any time soon. And she's not okay with that.

_Somewhere to far for us to find_

When Sonya is in her dream world nobody can snap her out of it. Not even Lee. Her sector always wanted to know what she thought about when she was in those little daydreams that seemed to last for hours. They couldn't see the large white castle that she lived in. They couldn't see the pretty gowns she wore. They could not see her prince. A prince that looked incredibly similar to someone so close to her. Yet the people who cared for her deeply would never be able to look at Sonya's dreamland. And she liked it that way.

_Forgotten the taste and smell_

_Of the world that she's left behind_

In her own land she needed nothing. She had everything she would ever need at her fingertips. What was the need to go back? There was none. Except for him. And he was sometimes the only reason she woke up at all.

_It's all about the exposure the lens I told her__  
><em>_The angles were all wrong now_

Sonya wished she had a guardian angle to watch over her. To tell her what was wrong and what was right. But even in her own world Sonya could not see things correctly. No matter how hard she tried.

_She's ripping wings off of butterflies_

She never had a sadistic thought before. Never. But maybe her dreamland was making her mind do funny things because she couldn't stop the urge to tear at the wings of the monarch that was floating by. Although she wished she could.

_Keep your feet on the ground_

_When your heads in the clouds_

Sometimes only her mind was in the dream world. Sometimes she was able to keep a strong grip on reality. But those times were occurring less and less. And sometimes that made her worried. But most of the time she couldn't give a damn.

_Well go get a shovel_

_And we'll dig a deep hole_

Wouldn't it be nice to make it stop? To forget about her dream world and live life how she used to. She wished she could just get rid of it and throw it away. But Sonya didn't wish hard enough.

_To bury the castle, bury the castle__  
><em>_Ba da ba ba da ba ba da_

The once perfect castle in her dream world was fading away quickly. The once shiny white stones that made up the castle were turing into a ding gray. The stallions that escorted her everywhere were becoming sickly and the pretty rose garden she had was wilting away. It reminded her of herself.

_So one day he found her crying__  
><em>_Coiled up on the dirty ground__  
><em>_Her prince finally came to save her__  
><em>_And the rest you can figure out_

Lee found her once. He found her in her room, curled up next to many Rainbow Monkeys that had once been bright with newness. Yet now they were dirty and grungy and the room he was in did not remind him of Sonya. It reminded him of someone else he did not know. And he hated it. But he

stayed because Sonya was his everything. But her fairytale prince was not like that at all.

_But it was a trick__  
><em>_And the clock struck twelve_

Her prince in dreamland was not a real prince. He was someone that was a cross between her real prince and the man she hated. Why had her father invaded her safe place? Why was it a nightmare land and not a dreamland like it used to be?

_Well make sure to build your home brick by boring brick__  
><em>_or the wolf's gonna blow it down_

She had to leave her castle. It was no longer safe. The King was unhappy and so was everybody else. She was done for if she did not escape. So Sonya went into the woods and built her own cottage. She built it brick by boring brick.

_Keep your feet on the ground__  
><em>_When your head's in the clouds__  
><em>_Well go get your shovel__  
><em>_And we'll dig a deep hole__  
><em>_To bury the castle, bury the castle_

She wanted the dream world gone. Sonya wanted it to disappear and never come back. But it would not go away. She had strayed to far from reality. Now there was no return.

_Well you built up a world of magic__  
><em>_Because your real life is tragic__  
><em>_Yeah you built up a world of magic_

Sonya only wanted the dream world for two reasons. Those adults she fought were not only doing stupid things like stealing kids' candy. They did much worse things. Things Sonya wished she could escape from and never come back. Things she wished had never happened; things she wished could be wiped from her memory. But no that was not possible. And then her own father made it even worse. Those bruises she wore on her arms and stomach could fade in time, but the memories of them hurt even more.

_But if it's not real__  
><em>_You can't hold it in your hand__  
><em>_You can't feel it with your heart__  
><em>_And I won't believe it_

That world was not a reality. It lasted shortly and she had no Lee there. Lee made her real life worth living, if only sometimes. He made her hurt beat and hands become sweaty and he made her believe she was good. He told her she was smart, and beautiful, and cool, and amazing. Nobody else in the real world did that and certainly nobody did it in her dream land.

_But if it's true__  
><em>_You can see it with your eyes__  
><em>_Oh even in the dark__  
><em>_And that's where I want to be, yeah_

She needed to come back. She wanted her reality back. She would have to deal with her problems there. Even though she did not want to do that, it was safer there then it was there. She had Lee there. Here she had nothing.

_Go get your shovel__  
><em>_We'll dig a deep hole__  
><em>_To bury the castle, bury the castle__  
><em>_Well go get your shovel__  
><em>_and we'll dig a deep hole__  
><em>_To bury the castle, bury the castle_

_ba da ba ba da ba ba da..._

_ba da ba ba da ba ba da..._

_ba da ba ba da ba ba da..._

_ba da ba ba da ba ba da..._

It was time to end it. The dream world had to go away. And it had to go away now. Sonya threw the last bit of dirt over her shovel and took one last look at her dream world. The greenspace and flowers were black and wilted. Nothing was alive anymore. The large castle that used to be a pure white castle was black and crumbling down. Rain poured down around her, only reminding her of the darkness and sadness that lurked here. Her old cottage was in ruins and it was dying slowly now that she was leaving. And that made her happy. So Sonya opened her eyes and faced the reality she had been running away from for so long. And for the first time ever, she was happy to be living in reality.

**AN/ Okay this is Numbuh 28! What do you think? Is this to confusing? Anyway this is a songfic to Paramore's Brick By Boring Brick. Which I do not own and I also do not own KND. Okay! Leave reviews, and tell me what you think of this oneshot? Do you get the meaning? Is it deep? Is this stupid? Did it make you cry? Laugh? Whatever it did tell me in reviews okay!**


End file.
